fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Quench
Summary When existence first came to be, one being only had existed. That being was the ultimate being of the Cloudverse. That being created three pillars of creation; The Twin Vindicators of creation, Jerath of Justice, and Quench, Destruction incarnate. While the effect of the pillars of creation and justice can be seen and felt throughout the multiverse commonly, Quench is a different story. He lies beyond the multiverse, past the reach of the Vindicator's and their clown partner. Quench is easily the most powerful being in existence, save for the All Powerful being who created him. The Vindicator's themselves don't hold a candle to him, and should he feel the need to destroy existence, there isn't a being alive who would have the power to stop him. Fortunately for Existence, Quench has yet to feel the urge to destroy all life in the cosmos. He will only ever destroy existence should his master deem that necessary. His master, the supreme being of creation has yet to feel that existence requires extermination. When and If he does however, All of existence will stand no chance of stopping him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Likely Neutral Evil, possibly Chaotic Evil Name: Quench Origin: Cloudverse Gender: Inapplicable, often described as male however Age: Existed before the concept of time Affiliation: The Three Pillars of Creation (Loosely) Powers and Abilities Tier: High 2-A, Possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5, and likely 9), Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Time Manipulation (Quench can utterly erase time itself as a concept, one of his many tools to destroy existence), Cosmic Awareness, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can Bend, create, and destroy Space-Time itself) , Portal Manipulation (Lies outside of the multiverse, and can create portals to enter it), Existence Erasure (All known existence, save for a supreme being, will be wiped into nothingness if and when Quench decides to destroy it), Life Creation (Though not known for his creation of life, as one of the pillars of creation, he is potent in creating life), Perception Manipulation (Even while lying outside the multiverse, he can alter how life forms see him and reality itself), Precognition, Non-Corporeal (Made up of materials completely and utterly foreign to touch), Void Manipulation, Reality Warping , Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Lies outside of the multiverse, but still affects his own plane quite easily), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+, possibly Higher (Quench is a threat to all of existence, far beyond even the Vindicator's level of power. He is stated to have no near equal in power, besides the supreme being of the universe. He lies far beyond the reach of the Vindicator's, heavily implying that he resides upon a plane above them.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiverse Class, possibly Higher Durability: High Multiverse Level '(He can and will survive the destruction of existence. Not a single life form comes near him in power, besides the supreme being.) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiverse Level (Resides completely beyond the multiverse, yet can still destroy it with ease) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Quench knows nearly everything that occurs within the multiverse, despite never once entering it. He is aware that no life form is able to stop him. He knows of nearly every, if not every life form within existence. He can perfectly predict all life forms movements, within the Crystal-Blade verse of course) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques Currently Working On... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Evil Characters